


It’s Vast And Complicated And Ridiculous

by Laliseuse



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliseuse/pseuds/Laliseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba Masaki is the current Time Lord's incarnation and just when he thought he had gone through one of the worse moment of his life, a newcomer suddenly appears in his TARDIS. Just how did gamer extraordinaire Ninomiya Kazunari get on his ship but mostly why is the universe so determined to get rid of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Better or Worse

He was done. 

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the cold metal grate, long enough for his limbs to become painfully numb from staying still. 

He would never invite someone else in his life. Too many had come and gone but this time, he felt like he had been ripped in two. 

Once he had loved to befriend anyone who crossed his path. Helping the ones in need and making connections that lifted his sorrows. He loved showing the beauty of the stars and the immensity of the universe. He knew that none of his companions would be by his side forever but most left when they couldn’t step into his TARDIS with a light heart. When they grew up or when their responsibilities were tying them too close to home to fly away, Aiba knew it was time to say goodbye. 

He had loved so many times and too easily. Yet he had learned to leave so many friends to continue on their lives without him barging him that he thought he had it down to a science. 

But this time, he was shattered. The only thing that he wanted to do was close his eyes and let himself drift away. Maybe he should turn off the TARDIS and let the two of them float in space, did it matter anymore where he would go? 

He would just have to accept that he would be forever alone, in spaceship- 

“Who are you? What am I doing here?”

Aiba didn't answer; how could he? He felt like both of his hearts had jumped out of his body and went orbiting a few times around the TARDIS. No one could possibly be sharing the same oxygen as him let alone actually yelling at him.

He was alone. Alone in his bigger in the inside spaceship pretending he hadn't just lost the love of his life.

Though usually, his hallucinations did not act as much annoyed as the man in front of him. Baseball cap covering most of his face but Aiba could still see his eyes and he looked beyond pissed. Aiba swallowed thickly before grinning as wide as he could, like an animal trying not to be threatening.

“You! You kidnapped me! Who put you up to this? Is it Chinen? I swear if that kid had anything to do with this... I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!”

Aiba simply nodded, his smile losing its width as he was hearing the other man plan murder right in front of him. He had no idea what was going on. Most of the time he could walk in any situation on alien planets and figure most of it under a minute. Right now in the place he called home for the last few centuries, he hadn't clue where to start.

“Take me back! How much are they paying you to sabotage my career? I won't let them!”

The man started to pace around, pulling a cellphone from his pocket and fiddling with it, cursing loudly when he realized that it was out of its coverage. Aiba wanted to point it out, even briefly thought of offering his. After all, his super smart cellphone was universe wide-unlimited time period unlimited coverage!

“Career?” Aiba repeated to himself before a small flash of light from two of his neurons connecting fired him into action. He found it in himself to push the dazzlingly pain away and pull on the mask of a happier version of himself. 

“Oh, where are my manners? Welcome to my TARDIS! You can call me Aiba and you are?” Aiba shouted standing up a bit wobbly before he extended a hand, a smile plastered on his face to hide the fact that he was expecting the other man to bite it, hard.

“Oh, you know who I am!” The other said, shoving his cellphone in his pocket.

“No, sorry. I don't!” Aiba answered with an easier smile. He liked this part, meeting new people.

“I'm Nino! I'm the professional gamer that you kidnapped in the middle of my final championship! Now take me BACK!” Nino screamed the last word trying to keep himself from flinging at Aiba anything that was within arm’s reach.

“A championship?” Aiba repeated cocking his head to the left giving a vague impression of a confused puppy.

“Yes, the International Videogames Championship! I was winning before you kidnapped me! I was at the last level with the best weapon. I was in the zone!” He said plaintively as if this was the end of the world. 

“Wait a minute! I didn't kidnap you, you just suddenly appeared on my ship.” Aiba defended himself throwing a small glance at the TARDIS, as if speaking on both of their behalf. 

“Ship? Like a boat? You drugged me and dragged me to Tokyo Harbor? How am I going to get back? Fuck, I hate boats. I get seasick.” Nino whined as he walked to the doors, he stopped just before, a curious frown on his face.

“Are we in a submarine? There's no sunlight.” Nino asked to Aiba's pleasure. It had been a while since he met someone as quick on his feet as this Nino. Despite being incredibly angry, he was looking around noticing his surroundings just like she did... 

“Get a hold of yourself.” Aiba repeated to himself before he remembered that he had to answer Nino. He couldn’t zone out and imagine her instead of this newcomer.

Focusing on this helped push the pain in the furthest corner of his mind, he could draw his face into something that resemble contentment instead of the soaring hurt that made him want to curl into a ball. 

“No. We're in the TARDIS. Isn't she wonderful?” Aiba said stroking the time calibrating core, the only true constant in his life.

“How long have I been here?” Nino asked, his voice was strained with a cold fury, he had positioned himself to be close to the door. 

“Don't!” Aiba yelled when he realized too late that Nino's hands were on the handle.

“You can't keep me here. I need to get back.” Nino was expecting a deck on open waters or the view of Tokyo Harbor but instead he found himself standing in the middle of a sea of stars. He almost lost his balance forward when he felt something tug him back several feet.

Nino watched mouth open dumbfounded as Aiba gently pushed him back against the railing and closed the doors, locking them inside.

“Ship.” Nino repeated gripping the cool metal to fight the vertigo feeling that was spinning in his head. He wasn't even sure that he was even standing. Hell, Nino wasn't even sure if he still had legs. 

“Yes.” Aiba said, face somber as he stood a little bit too close to him.

“As in Spaceship.” Nino concluded but he didn't need to hear a proper answer.

“Yes.” Aiba replied, watching him but Nino -despite the proximity- couldn't fathom what the other one was thinking.

“I've been abducted by an alien?” Nino said as he slipped away as far as Aiba as his shakily legs could drag him.

“Well, yes! Well, actually no. Well, in a sense you could say that. But the truth is, I have no idea why you're here. I didn't do anything. One minute I'm saying good... I'm saying gooooood! And then you appear, like magic.” Aiba finished lamely, hand gestures falling flatly against his thighs.

“Bring. Me. Back. To. Earth!” Nino said taking a breath between each words probably to keep from screaming or worse. He felt like throwing up and fainting at the same time, this was probably the worst case of motion sickness he ever had. 

Aiba threw himself on the console, he knew that look even if he didn't know the person. Usually violence soon followed and Aiba was a pacifist and wanted to stay that way.

“Yes! Yes of course! I'm bringing you home right now! See, I'm un-kidnapping you! Destination, Earth! Japan! 19th century!” Aiba said flickering his switches and levers, watching the TARDIS roar into its sycophant rhythm. 

“21st century!” Nino shouted in panic as he grabbed the nearest seat. This felt like he was in a bad drama. Wasn’t this the plot of the TV show he watched last night? Did he hit his head and slip into a coma? Did someone poison his drink?

“Oh, right. Just need to turn that dial then.” Aiba said sheepishly as Nino glared at him.

“Tokyo! At the corner of... wait a minute. Here's a map with the address.” Nino said digging through his pocket for the flyer that the organization had given them. It was part of the invitation package. He had kept the paper in case someone had wanted an autograph. He had read online that he had fans, so might as well make the most of it.

“Oh! That helps.” Aiba said taking the glossy folded paper and looking it over carefully.

Nino hoped Aiba could read Earth Japanese or basic English, the way he was marveling at the paper Nino had the sinking feeling he didn't.

“Wait, how come we're understanding each other if you're an alien?” Nino asked as the ship stopped rocking so brutally. Right now it was just a kind of weird humming.

“The TARDIS can translate every language spoken after its conception.” Aiba answered absently as he gently pulled on a lever.

The ship rocked to the left hard, Nino crashed against the seat and Aiba tumbled to the floor before rolling back on his feet and throwing his arms high in a victory sign.

“We landed! Yay!”

The way Aiba acted, it looked like landing this spaceship was a miraculous task and not a habitual circumstance. 

Just how did he get into that mess? But mostly, why?


	2. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dr. Who is starting back tonight, I thought I would post another chapter.

Nino waited a beat before he threw himself to the door, he opened it wide but kept one hand firmly grasping the handrail. The sudden bright light made his eyes hurt, squinting he tried to make sense of the busy noise he was hearing. 

His eyes started to get accustomed to the brightness but he was having issue making sense of what he was seeing. He felt like he was having the worst hangover of his life. 

“Where are we?” Nino asked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Eh? Aren’t we at the corner of where you wanted to be? Ah, I know what I did wrong.” Aiba said standing with one hip leaning against the doorway. 

“What did you do wrong?” Nino felt his throat close up. Being in the middle of space in a ship made it more likely to believe that this vessel could travel through time. Where or when were they? 

“I wanted to go at the North corner. But see, this is the South East corner. My bad. TARDIS-chan is a bit fussy sometimes.” Aiba patted the wood before gently pushing Nino outside.

“Wait, you mean that…” Nino made two steps outside still feeling disoriented. It didn’t last long when he twisted his head and recognized that they were indeed at the south entrance of the convention center. He remembered seeing the huge yellow poster and here it was, right in front of his eyes with the correct date in huge bolded letter on the side of the building. 

Nino heard a door slam next to him and saw Aiba locking the door of a large blue box, a bit bigger than an industrial size refrigerator, as if he was stepping outside for a walk. 

“Aren’t you going to be late?” Aiba asked curious, he extended his right arm, “From my calculation it’s been .05 seconds since you’ve disappeared from here.”

Nino didn’t need to be told twice, his left hand grabbed a hold of the lanyard around his neck so he could shove it under any security guard’s nose and he dashed to the entrance. He pushed against kids and parents alike, shouting to let him pass. 

He managed to make it to the hallway leading to the main floor and pushed the door leading to the competition when he heard a familiar voice call out. 

“There you are! Ninomiya-san!” 

Nino ran towards the wall without acknowledging the member of the staff that had greeted him that morning and was probably assigned to his group. 

“Yes, I am back! I am back to the game! I didn’t forfeit!” Nino yelled the entire way. 

Nino jumped back in the still warm empty seat, the countdown on the screen flashed “16” before Nino could flip it and continue to game. It didn’t take long for him to get engrossed in it as if he had never left. 

Aiba made his way to stand in the shadows a little bit off on the side. There was something off in this air, Aiba took no notice of the game but instead watched closely everyone in the room. Nothing looked out of place if you discarded why groups of humans would jump and scream at a screen where tiny little pixelated characters were doing… something. But then again, Aiba had long forsaken the habit of questioning every strange things people from Earth were doing. 

Apparently their match was difficult as one by one players would groan and the screen in front of them flickered black. After a moment, only Nino and another teen were left.

Aiba watched Nino carefully and saw him winced hard at one point and dropping the remote in his lap. His screen immediately turned black and everyone’s attention was on the other contestant except Aiba’s. Nino began to slowly massage his left hand with his right and kept staring straight ahead. 

“And the winner is Naka Riisa! Congratulations!” The MC yelled making the teen in the colorful print stand on her seat in victory. She waved at the screaming fans around her and posed with the trophy they placed in her hands. 

“And, in second place! Ninomiya Kazunari! Congratulations!” The MC said pointing to Nino who immediately woke up from his stupor and started waving with a confident smirk, blowing little kisses in the air like he had planned everything. 

Aiba walked to his side after Nino had scribbled a few autographs and his few adoring fans had left him to gather around the winner. 

“I’m sorry.” Aiba said, leaning a bit forward to fight against the noisy background. 

“For what?” Nino looked surprised, he stopped fiddling with his backpack that had been waiting for him next to his chair. 

“That you didn’t win. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I don’t think I am responsible but if I am, I’m sorry.” Aiba offered, he sometimes managed to meddle into other’s people lives without even meaning to. And even if he couldn’t understand it, it looked like videogames were important to the man in front of him and Aiba hated to think that he had messed up someone’s life again. 

“Don’t worry about it. I have another match next week and they’re offering even more money. Just, don’t do it again?” Nino said, bowing politely to Aiba as a clear dismissal.

Aiba laughed breathlessly and nodded, trying to push aside this strange wave of hurt he was feeling. He only just met him, he couldn’t possibly be bothered for Nino to want to go on with his life. Aiba had no reason to be involved after all. 

“I’m not even sure what I did but I will try not to do it again. Good luck with everything. I’ll just go back.” Aiba finished lamely, he was sure he was cool once but it left him at one point and never came back. 

“I’ll walk you out. I’m done here anyway.” Nino said, all bravado. He still looked a little bit shaken now that his focus was gone and Aiba had a feeling that the other man just wanted to collapse on his bed. That’s what Aiba was dying to do for himself after the day he had. 

Aiba gestured to Nino to lead the way and followed half a step behind. He watched as a few young people recognized him. Some even dared to snap pictures as Nino walked. Aiba tried his best to duck away, he hated being immortalized on film; no one ever captured his right angles. 

The automated doors opened as Nino started to walk through but they immediately slammed close. If not for Aiba’s quick reflex to grab Nino one step back, the doors would have knocked Nino hard. 

“What?” Nino said as surprised as the two convention attendants right next to him. One of them pushed the open button but the doors didn’t bulge.

“We are very sorry, there is an issue with the doors. Please come this way.” One of the attendant said pointing to the emergency exit a bit further ahead. They started to make their way to it while come attendees were complaining out loud that they had to do a detour. They pushed on the bar and the door opened to a different corridor inside the center. 

Nino held his bag closer to his body as some teens tried to rush by him. He let a group pass before stepping in the escalator himself. 

Before Aiba could step on it, the escalator stopped abruptly and only Nino’s quick thinking of grabbing the rail kept him from tumbling down. 

“Nino-san! How about the stairs?” Aiba proposed as he reached over to pull Nino off the escalator. Something was wrong with the electronics of the center and as much as Aiba wanted to pull out his sonic screwdriver, his instincts told him to wait. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Nino said, one of the girl that had been lower in the escalator had fallen to the ground, she hadn’t high enough to be seriously hurt but people had gathered around her to make sure that she was alright. 

They made their way down, both of them were on edge. Nino made them walk through a less crowded corridor leading to the south exit. He figured that Aiba would prefer to be closer to where his ship was. 

Nino waited a beat before stepping into a section of the revolving door. Aiba wanted to step right next to him but couldn’t as the revolving door suddenly accelerated with Nino inside. Aiba heard a loud noise and realized a moment too late that it was Nino’s body being thrown against the glass. Aiba didn’t wait a second longer and with shaky hands grabbed his sonic screwdriver to get the door to stop. The moment the doors slowed down Nino threw himself into the street. 

“What just happened?” Nino shouted to Aiba still inside the center. He wiped off some blood from where his nose had collided with the glass.

Aiba turned off the revolving doors so no one could step inside. Thankfully, there hadn’t been anyone else. Instead Aiba took the emergency exit and walked to where Nino was. 

“The revolving door tried to kill you.” Aiba stated scanning the area with his sonic, whatever had happened was now gone like it had been a short burst of energy making the doors malfunction. 

“How? Never mind that. Why? Is that even possible?” Nino asked as he tried to stand up. Aiba immediately reach over to help him. 

“I don’t know. Something is off.” Aiba took a deep breath before letting the possibilities roam free in his mind, like releasing a butterfly in a cage, they bounced back and flew wildly before they calmed. 

“You can come back with me. To the TARDIS. You would be safe there until we figure out what’s wrong.” Aiba said, he had a few theories but didn’t want to say anything for sure until he had more data. 

“No. I am not coming with you. All of this started the moment I met you! Things go wrong when you’re there!” Nino shouted still shook up from being thrown around. He limped to the wall and leaned heavily against it. 

Nino closed his eyes for a second, feeling the warm brick against his skin. He felt like he was still spinning endlessly, his feet off the floor, being squished against the glass. When he felt he could open his eyes again, he found Aiba starring into space as passerby walked around him ignoring him. 

Something in Nino’s mind told him that maybe what he just said was possibly the most horrible words. There was just this broken look on the alien’s face that Nino felt incredibly guilty of being responsible for it. 

“Hey. I’m sorry. I think it’s not your fault. I’m just pissed off, okay?” Nino said pushing himself off the brick wall and walking over to Aiba. 

“Of course! It’s natural. Anyone would feel that way after being attacked by a revolving door.” Aiba’s smile was back in place and Nino wondered just how good of an actor the other man thought he was. 

“Let’s get you something to drink! Sugar always helps after getting a shock.” Aiba said grabbing Nino’s arm and pointing towards a vending machine a little further along. 

“If you’re buying, sure.” Nino agreed watching the other man started laughing as if he had just made a joke instead of being his usual cheapskate self. 

The two of them stood in front of the white vending machine. Aiba let go of Nino and looked over the selection with the same amazed look as children had in museum. 

“Uwah! So many to choose!” Aiba pointed at them as he read them one by one. 

Nino quickly glanced around as people walking by gave Aiba dirty looks but no one would dare to give any comment at loud. There was suddenly a loud roaring sound as if the machine was turned on.

“Did you choose something?” Nino asked, a bad feeling creeping over him. 

“No. Step back.” Aiba instructed as he pointed his screwdriver to the machine.

It managed to spit out two cans of cold coffee towards Nino before it turned off. Nino managed to duck both but the second one grazed his shoulder with enough force that he was glad he wasn’t hit for real. 

“We need to get you to the TARDIS. Electronics here wants to kill you.” Aiba touched the vending machine carefully as if expecting it to turn back on. 

“No, I don’t want to.” Nino said suddenly, feeling complete dreed when he was thinking of stepping inside the blue box. 

“Why?” 

“I’m not even sure you can fly the thing!” Nino said knowing the excuse sounded weak even this his ears. Aiba starred at him, as if he could read inside Nino’s mind. 

“Things are trying to kill you. It’s for your own safety.” Aiba said firmly. Nino looked at him and knew that it would mean Aiba was ready to just push him inside his ship and lock away the key. 

“We're getting someone then.” Nino countered, deadly serious. 

They both jerked away from the machine as it started to vibrate. Aiba pointed his sonic again but this time it didn’t die down. The two started running towards the corner of the street, shouting to people that the vending machine was going to explode. 

People stopped to stare between them and the machine who had stopped moving. 

“Nino! Nino-san, we have to go! It’s you they want, no one else.” Aiba pulled on Nino’s sleeve knowing that if they stood there longer either they would get arrested for breaking the peace or something else would get to Nino. 

“If you want me to step into that spaceship of yours...” Nino started as they walked in the opposite direction to the TARDIS.

“It’s for your safety!” Aiba interrupted, why was he always dealing with stubborn humans?

“Tell me something then. If I step on that thing, can you guarantee that you will bring me back here same time, same place? You told me it’s a time machine too, right? Can you promise me that you’ll get me back?”

Aiba winced, thinking back at all the times that someone had stumbled into his life and they were caught into a mix of adventures. They were often gone missing for weeks, if not months. Aiba always tried hard to bring them back to their point of origin but the laws of Space and Time were not always easy understand. 

“That’s what I thought.” Nino stopped walking and looked straight at Aiba. “I promised my friend that where I go, he goes. So we’re getting him. If I am to be stuck with you until this is over, I am bringing a friend to make this bearable.” 

“What are you going to tell him?” Aiba knew that it was dangerous to bring anyone else in the mix, it meant that Aiba’s attention was going to be split in two. 

“Already told my mom that I am going on a Gaming tour. I’m going to tell him the same. Come on, I’m shelling out for a taxi.” Nino already waved one over and waited by the open back door for Aiba to move and follow him. 

Without any other choice, he did.


	3. Acid Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spelling is British/Canadian or is supposed to be.

“I hope his mom isn’t there. She’s kind of overprotective.” Nino peered into the kitchen and breathed in relief when he saw that there was no one else in the room.

“Nope, not here. Come on.” Nino pulled on Aiba’s sleeves to get him to come up the stairs. Aiba’s attention was on everything: from the curtains to the way dust had collected in the farthest corner to the dozen of smiling portraits framed on the wall. 

Nino didn’t even knock at the door, he just barged in and motioned to Aiba to follow. 

“Satoshi-kun! Yo, wake up. We need to go.” Nino said to what looked like to Aiba to be the bed comforter. Maybe it wasn’t a human being that they were getting. Didn’t Earth get robots at one point? Most things were a blur at this point. 

“Kazu?” The comforter croaked after Nino had kicked it a few times. 

“You said you would come with me at my next tour. We have to leave now.” Nino said before walking to the closet and pulling out a bag. 

A head with spiky dark caramel hair poked out of the bed and starred at Aiba for a long minute. 

“What’s happening again?” He asked sleepily before disappearing back under. 

Convincing Ohno to move took no time at all once he was awake and standing upward, actually most of the conversation became about where Nino had been and how much fishing gear did Ohno need to bring for Nino’s next tour and how exciting it was that they would be going on a ship. Aiba didn't have to hearts to tell him that his was a spaceship but if Nino didn't mention it, Aiba wouldn't either.

Aiba was ready to repeat the words that Nino made him practice, that he was his manager for the tour but Ohno never asked and it seemed silly to speak first. They made their way to the TARDIS while Nino chatted about everything and yet nothing at the same time. Ohno would hum or nod at apparently the right places and he stepped in with all of them with the exact same facial as he had at his house. Aiba wondered briefly if Ohno-san only had one facial expression. 

If Ohno noticed that how small the TARDIS was from outside, he certainly didn’t say anything. Which made Aiba pout a little, explaining the TARDIS was one of his favourite thing ever. He loved seeing the shocked face and the question marks in their eyes. He mostly loved the impressed look they would always give him, even when they tried to hide it. 

But this time, nothing. Nino led Ohno to the little crook with the cushions that once had been someone else’s and they both settled in as if this was a usual trip they were undertaking. 

Disappointed and desperately trying not to think of anyone else, Aiba walked over to his console. Nino gave him a worried look when he felt the vibrations under his feet. 

“Just taking it for a quick spin but I won’t take us too far.” Aiba said, hoping that Nino would get the message. Nino nodded but still had a tense air about him. He dove back into his handheld game from the little pings and noises that Aiba could hear from where he was leaning. He started several scans on the planet now that he had enough distance to see the big picture. He only looked up when he heard rustling noise from the other side of the room.

“Uh.” Ohno said pensively, pausing from his sketchbook and twisting around as if trying to get in a better position. 

“What is it?” Nino asked watching Ohno closely. He paused his game and gave his friend his entire attention. 

“We’re orbiting space. It’s been a while.” Ohno declared before turning back his attention to his drawing as if he never spoke. 

“Did you just say… it’s been a while?” Nino repeated as if he couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Ohno-san is not from Earth, right?” Aiba said tentatively. There had been something odd about the other man but Aiba couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet. 

“I told you I was not from here.” Ohno said to Nino, confused frown on his face.

“Here as in Tokyo!” Nino exploded, standing up and putting a bit of distance between the two.

“Oh. I meant Earth.” Ohno said quietly, scratching his chin as if it had been a minor oversight. 

“But… your mom… you used to train in Kyoto!” Nino gestured, trying to make sense of what he had just learned. 

“Yeah, I’ve been on Earth for a while now. I was deported to Earth a while back because of the Time War.” Ohno replied to Nino, conversationally. 

“What?” Aiba asked feeling like he had been ducked in an ice bucket, he hadn’t heard that terms in ages. 

“Probably the same reason you’ve been traveling by yourself.” Ohno said towards Aiba as if they were old acquaintances. 

“You know?” Aiba couldn’t quite phrase it as a question from the knowing look on Ohno’s face.

“A Time lord by himself with that sad look about him that he’s trying so hard to hide. Not too difficult to spot.” Ohno sounded so much wiser and Aiba could see beyond the youthful look. His eyes were so old compared to the rest of his form. 

“What do you know about Time Lords?” Aiba asked carefully, he had crossed path with being that had fooled him to think they were friendly but Aiba couldn’t offer to be careless with Nino’s safety in a precarious situation. 

“Not much. Just the basics.” Ohno said simply. He turned to look at Nino. 

It took Nino a moment to realize that the both of them were waiting for a response. 

“I need a minute.” Nino said before walking on the other side of the room close to the console. He sat down on the steps leading to the lower levels. 

Ohno’s eyes tracked him but he turned away to his sketch book before Aiba could read whatever emotions was showing on his face. 

And there was nothing that Aiba hated more than being in the middle of a conflict. 

The console called out to him and he didn’t have a choice than to go to it and looked over his searches. Aiba kept giving Nino little furtive glances and when he saw that Nino’s face had loss most of its anger and frustration, Aiba knew it was the time to confess as well. 

He knew from experience that hurt never truly disappeared no matter how much he wished it. 

“I met a girl once.” Aiba said wistfully as he fiddled with the lever, careful to keep his face hidden from Nino. There was a long pause after Aiba spoke. 

“Riveting story. I'm hooked. Can't wait to see the movie.” Nino said sarcastically from his spot when he realized that Aiba wasn't adding anything more.

“Some aliens were impersonating penguins, almost killed her before I saved her life. She decided that she would come with me so she could repay her debt. She said she wanted to save my life too.” Aiba continued, not even pretending to be working anymore, he rested his chin against the counter and his gaze wandered to the small window.

“Did she? Save your life I mean.” Nino asked as he stood up and walked a little bit closer, he watched as Aiba smiled fondly.

“She did, thousands of times over. She was amazing. One of the most amazing person I ever had the chance to meet.” Aiba said, wincing as his voice cracked with emotion. Nino was now standing by his side, ignoring the tears he saw rolling on Aiba's cheeks.

“Where is she now? You’re not saying exactly where and the way you speak about her, I would expect her to be here. But it’s all past tense.” Nino said leaning his back against the railing, elbows propped into an awkward but comfortable position.

“She's trapped in a parallel universe. It was the price to pay to save Earth.” Nino looked horrified at the thought. 

“But, don’t worry. She’s fine, she’s alive! And she's not alone, she has Daigo-san. He swore to me that he would take care of her and I know he will.” Aiba said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Perhaps that story wasn’t the best one to say out loud at that moment with Nino being completely freaked out about his own situation.

“Daigo-san? She's there with another man?” Nino asked, the slight judging tone in his voice made Aiba stand a little bit more upright.

“Yes.” He didn’t like to think of that possibility but he knew himself it was all too real. Humans didn’t have the same notion of time as he did and having only one heart, it healed a lot faster. 

“Doesn't that bother you? I mean, I don’t know you all that much but I have eyes. You're up here heartbroken. Are you okay with her being with another man? Can’t you reach her or something?” Nino asked, watching Aiba’s face carefully. 

“Daigo-san is our friend, he went with her to make sure someone was watching over her.” Aiba repeated ignoring Nino’s second question.

“Why aren't you with her then? Didn’t you say that you can go all across space and time?” Nino asked again, hitting the raw nerve in Aiba’s hearts.

“I can't leave. Parallel universe are the only place I cannot go to. I'm the last of the Time Lords. I have to watch over the universe. I couldn’t make it over there.” Aiba explained, hating at having those words out loud, it just made his reality seem harsher. He always carried his hearts on his sleeves and he wasn’t surprised that someone sharp like Nino had picked up on his feeling for Becky. He had tried so hard to hide it from her because he wanted her to have the best life. 

“Doesn't seem fair.” Nino said quietly. 

“No, it doesn't. But I know she's happy somewhere, living her life and being safe. I can't ask for more.” Aiba swore, believing in those words. Because that’s all he wanted; for people to be happy and safe. 

“I couldn't, you know.”

Aiba threw him a questioning look but Nino could see that deep down Aiba knew what he was going to say anyway. If he hadn't, Nino wasn't sure he would be able to voice it out loud.

“He's an idiot and an airhead but I couldn't imagine leaving him. Being separated. Even with what he just told me.”

“I'll make sure you won't ever make that decision. We just need to found out why you're being attacked, take out the threat and you can go back to being you.” Aiba said fiercely, grabbing both of Nino's arms standing close enough to kiss.

“You're a bit an idiot too but I don't feel as worried now as I was to know that you're supposed to be the defender of the universe.” Nino said truthfully, not minding being touched by Aiba, it was so innocently spontaneous.

“That’s the spirit!” Aiba said before letting him go, disappearing into a corridor whistling to himself. 

Nino watched him leave, wondering just how someone he had meet barely a few hours had managed to gain his trust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my crazy Aiba is Doctor Who story that I started years ago before DW pulled me away to other insane adventures. I guess it took MJ and his watergun to herd me back slowly into Arashi fandom. Since I already started the sequel, I thought it would be a good idea to straighten this story out by publishing it instead of letting gather virtual dust on the C:drive.


End file.
